Jim Moriarty
James "Jim" Moriarty (known by a variety of nicknames)' '''was a criminal mastermind and one of the Four Horsemen on Arsinos. His corruptive influence covered every corner and every nation on the planet. It was been called a plague' that ate away at civilisation. Moriarty had eyes and ears absolutely everywhere. His cunning was next to impossible to escape. Moriarty was eventually revealed to be a Black Angel with latent telepathic abilities, explaining how his criminal web was so well connected and how he seemed to know everyone's secrets. He was killed by Jack Watermaine and Morena Alton. Origins Almost nothing is known about Moriarty's exact presence on the map. His location, physical description and personality profile are all out of date. Most evidence suggests that he hails from Pullonia or, more likely, that he was once a citizen of Dog Bollock. Given the insane nature of Dog Bollock's citizens, before their massacare, this seems much more likely. Personality :'''Sherlock: "People have died." :Moriarty: "That's what people DO!" :―Holmes and Moriarty Jim Moriarty is a consulting criminal (a title he gave himself), and as such has been responsible for organising a number of crimes around the world. His exact involvement in these crimes is unknown as, as he oftens says, 'nobody ever gets to me'. Moriarty is a pyschopath who enjoys his role as a villain, and will happily murder hundreds of innocent people if he keeps him from getting bored. He has been described as a spider in the center of a giant criminal web, and he knows exactly how each and every thread works. Moriarty is also believed to have ambitions for position of power in the world, in order to gain 'applause' for his crimes and genius. History Moriaty's exact arrival date on Arsinos is unknown. It is believed that, due to the invisible nature by which his contacts work, he has been there since the very beginning, organising criminal activities and plotting the downfall of titans. It is known that he assisted the Machine God and his rise to power. It is believed that Moriarty is the one who influence Masher into the slaughter and Bio-Transference of the citizens of Dog Bollock, therefore it could very well have been his actions that lead to the creation of Sethos and the Machine God's rise. During the Machine God's rise to power, Moriarty's public presence became more known. He was a key figure in organising the rise of the Machine Cult, and personally carried out the execution of Alec and Magneto. After capturing the Avengers, however, he was eventually rooted out and captured by Sethos, Mr T, the Silent Shadow and Kane, and then handed over to the UN. He quickly escaped from prison, however. Following a brief connection to an Avengers related matter (See Target 413), he then went into hiding. Hive Moriarty resurfaced after the events of World Breaker. It is believed that he is working to turn members of the New Avengers onto his side. He has been responsible for a number of supposedly random attacks on different nations. Moriarty was responsible for the actions of Draven and Serenity, in which a number of cities were bombed and Mr Jelly Belly was assasinated. He explained that his plans were all in preparation for an incoming Tyranid invasion, which would consume the planet whole - he, however, intended not only to survive but to control the alien hive fleet. He was working closely with the Machine God during this time, whom he deliberately ressurected as an ally. He then began harvesting the powers of the other Outlaws, one by one. Doing so, however, severely pissed them all off. The Outlaws eventually took their powers back, before Moriarty could sell them, but Moriarty still managed to cause the Massacre of Amun-Seth with the Machine God. Following a battle at Tophat Island, Moriarty retreated with the Machine God and the Steel Tide, disappearing from sight. It is believed that the Four Horsemen were formed under Moriarty's instructions. Death During the final war against Arsinos, Moriarty's true nature, that being is service to Whiro, was discovered by The Machine God. Moriarty attempted to retreat, where the Outlaws and Cayden Masher planned to trap and kill him. However, before the trap took place, Morena and Jack encountered Moriarty by chance and killed him. Trivia * Moriarty was known to be the arch-nemisis of Sherlock Holmes. *Moriarty was responsible for giving Kane Jr the weapon by which he murdered Harry Styles, as well as the weaponised ring which was used on his father. *Moriarty is unique to other villains in that he influenced almost every major character in some way. He was the one who manipulated Masher into madness in the first place. He is currently the oldest active villain on Arsinos, whilst the oldest in terms of lifespan is Ruaumoko (by several thousand years). Category:Villains Category:Arsinos Category:Dead People